New Country, New Life
by totoro670
Summary: The Axis and Allies find a new country, one that they have been stranded on all along! Will they all get along, or with this new country fall? I do not own Hetalia, nor any characters from the anime/manga. I make alot of romance friendship...don't I.. :T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, how are you guys? Thank you for even clicking my story, I am greatful. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I give everyone who comment in my first story credit! their comments encourage me to make another story... Too bad i feel like my second story sucked. I hope the second story give you some ideas for you writers out there! I'm sorry, but you will probaly see alot of spelling mistakes. I don't have spelling check, and i'm still figuring out beta reader, so please give me time and forgive my mistakes! Enjoy this story! I do not own any characters from Hetalia, nor own Hetalia. **

"Aghh.. what was that noise?"

A large german man sat up scratching his head, for he just woke up from his slumber. They first thing he saw was a Japanese man and an Italian still sleeping around a burned out fire, on the sandy shores. They were still stranded and lost on an unknown island they luckily found. The random mulitply attacks from the Allies left them tried from battle and who knows when they will strike again?

Germany looked around to see what woke him up, only to find nothing but tiny foot prints scattered across the beach. They were too small to be any of theirs, and too small to be any from the Allies. This left Germany puzzled for a while, but he shrugged it off and laid his head down again. Eventually he heard giggling again and slightly open his eyes, enough to see. He saw a white figure, with bright chocolate hair, with a flower in it's hair. The figure was playing with Italy's curl. It kept poking and slightly pulling the curl, making Italy moan of discomfort. Germany open his eyes a bit more to see a girl with dark purple eyes and a playful smile. She turned to Germany, who sensed his eyes looking at her. She turned to the jungle and dashed away, disappering into thin air! Germany was left astonished by the magic, but noticed a trail of footprints which continued into the jungle.

Germany woke up the other men who were still sleeping and yelled.

"Vake up and get moving! We need to chase her!"

"Who Germany-san?" Japan asked stretching her arms.

"I want to sleep..." The Italian man said.

"No time, come with me!" Germany commanded.

The sun was coming up from the sea leaving the men some light to search. The foot prints left but the mystery girl were become easier to see from the mud on the ground. The men scearched the ground until the sun was on top of them.

"Germany~ who are we looking for? We've been searching for super long! ~VE!"

"Yes Germany-san, I agree with Italy. We should take a bre-"

They were intrupeted my the snapping of sticks and rustling. They stopped and pulled out their weapons, Germany with his gun, Japan with his Kutana, and the poor Italian with a white flag. The noise increased, as if a rampage was coming at them.

Them all of a sudden, 5 men rushed out of the trees, tackling the other three. They all were gathered at one place.

"It's the Axis!" a french man yelled.

"No time to battle men, we have to find the gir-"

England smacked America's head before he let anymore words slip.

"You bloddy GIT! We can't let them know abotu her! "

"It doesn't matter, ve already know about her." Germany interupted their disput.

"Actually Germany- san, we don''t know who."

"Yeah Germany, who is this pretty bella?"

Germany told everyone what happened from when they were sleeping, till now. Italy and Japan was all caught up with what was going on. Germany looked at the Allies and asked.

"How you vou know about the girl?"

China responded" Ai-ya. She was going through our stuff when we came back from retreating from a while ago. Then I saw her again at my chinatown here with bags of food in her hands."

"Hey, do you think she could be a country? There is something off about her." France exclaimed with a worried face.

"If she is, she should become one with Russia, da?" Russia said, with a innocent, yet creepy smile.

"We don't know for sure..." England said calming down the atmosphere.

`All of a sudden, they stopped, they hear rustling from the trees. There was no breeze, yet the trees were moving. England sense something in the air, something only he could feel.

"There is something strange in the trees." England broke the silence.

"What? How come you can feel it?" America pouted.

"I sense someone using magic." England said.

"Only England." France said in a cocky tone.

"Do you really want to start, you git?" England growled.

He grabbed a stick from the ground and draw a magic pentagon. He chanted words no one understood except for him. Then England looked up and saw the girl sitting on a tree trunk, high above the ground.

"There she is." England pointed, making the mysterous girl shocked, almost lose her balance.

"You can see me? After I casted my spell?"

England laughed at her, with pride on his side." You have underestimated me. I canceled some or your magic, you can't use any physical magic on us!"

The unknown girl jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground with a score of a perfect 10. They all were amazed at her landing.

"I may have some of my magic gone, but I can still fight.

"Please, a little girl like you won't even be able to knock me down." France girl grabbed his hand, tricking France that she was defenseless.

"How cute, you're ho-"

She tighted her grip on his hand and flipped, and slammed him on the ground, leaving everyone, especially France scarred. Her glare turned into a innocent smile as she looked up.

"Like I said, I can still fight."

China came up to the girl trembling alittle bit but risked asking," Are you a country?"

The girl's glaring smile turned into a happy smile.

" Are you guys countries too then?!"

"Yes ve are. Vhat country are you? Vhere are your people?"

" My country name is Konta,but I perfer you call me by my human name, Amethyst, since there are alot of Amethyst to be found at my county! The people who live here live more in the middle, past the jungle. We have fertile soil in the middle. And fresh water flow around towns here! We are peaceful people, but we are ready to stike at any moment there is a war going on. So please don't mess with us!"

"What wonderful information." Japan chimmed in.

"Now that we know who you are, I say the Hero shall raise her! After all, I'm the hero!" America boast.

"No, she should become one with mother Russia," Russia said overpowering the now frighten country of freedom.

"She should stay with me, in the city of love!" France said, while winking and blowing a kiss at Amethyst.

Amethyst jumped kick France and hide behind the powerful Russia, which brought everyone to their suprise.

"People like him creep me out..." Amethyst mumbled.

"I think she should stay with me, I could teach her more magic then she knows!" England argued.

" No, she should stay with me! Aru! She would definently like it more." China said.

Everyone argued who the girl would stay with, leaving Amethyst out of the fight. She grew tired of the fighting and backed away from the russian man.

"EVERYONE! STOP!" Amethyst yelled.

Everyone looked at her direction, containing their arguments and rebutals. Amethyst thought for a bit. Her country was looking for someone to team up with to help. Though they could fight, not many people lived here. Only about 10,000 people did. Then she came to a conclusion.

"I am willing to stay with one of you guys, but I want to choose!"

" Ok! Choose away~ve."

"Ok! Line up please!"

Everyone lined up followong her orders, after all she was choosing. You don't want to be on her bad side. The line was France, America, China, Russia, England,Germany, Japan, and finally Italy. She walked from country to country, then back. Then she decided she would tell each people yes, or the reason why no. She started.

"You creep me out, so no." Leaving France shocked and scarred possiblely for life. The sound of England's snickering made France glare at him, but England still laughed.

"Serves you right, You bloddy shit!"

"What's shit?" Amethyst asked with an child like look. America kneeled down and covered her ears.

"Dude! What the hell! She's a child! Watch the language!" America whispered, with England with a 'what the fuck' face, but he apologize. America loosen his hands from her ears, and looked at her.

"Don't say that, its a bad word." America said with a sweet smile.

"Ok." Amethyst said.

"Now your going to totally choose me since I saved you from bad words, since I'm a HERO!" America screamed.

"No, you are annoying, but thank you!" America's spirit left his body, but returned to him.

"China, I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. I'm scared I'm going to get fat from your food! My people are getting fatter because of your chinatown! But it does make them happy, so thank you for building a Chinatown here." China noddded as he understood.

Next was Russia, he looked at her with intense glares, but she didn't notice. She continued.

"Your place is cold isn't it?"

"Yes it is. " Russia answered back.

"I don't like the cold, but I don't see it a problem. You look like a very warm and bright man." She grabbed his hand and dragged his hand, hinting to take a step forward. He did so. She went on to Germany, but looked at the three of them.

"You three live all together don't you?"

"Yeah! It's fun too and we all are friends! We should be friends too!" Italy calmly shouted.

"The man with the blonde and blue eyes, will represent you three, please step forward strange man!" Amethyst said in a playful tone. Germany took a step forward.

Finally the english man, he still felt bad about the cussing in fron of the girl.

"Ah..."England studdered," I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine, I forgive you."

"That's good."

"I feel something strange about you... Not just the magic, but loneliness. You were lonely when you were my age weren't you?"

Amethyst left England speechless, she could sense that kind of thing? She certainly is a strange child.

"I don't want you to be lonely anymore. I am just like you. I have no one to help me when I am hurt, nor anyone to hold dear to me. I'm just glad you did have someone you had dear. Please step forward."

England shuffled his foot a foot ahead to the same distance as Germany and Russia. He still shocked that she tell how he really felt. Only she did notice. Amethyst looked long and hard at the three men she had choosen. Then she ruffled her hair in stress.

"Argh! I can't choose between the three of you. I want to go with you three, but I don't know who!"

"Why not go with me? Everyone will become one with Russia after all in the end." Russia said.

"I strongly suggest she should come with me. I can teach her combat skills that will benifit her."

"No.." England said with a serious face." I think she should live with each of us. That way, she doesn't have to stress about choosing and we all get to take care of her. Also... She can make more friends that way."

England smiled at Amethyst who smiled back and ran up to England, jumping up and hugging him.

"I like think this idea! Thank you"

She got back on the ground and learned all the names of the Countries she is bound to meet by all of the men. She nodded and smiled. Then they each told her their name.

"My name is America! I'm a hero!"

"I'm China. Nǐ hǎo"

"I'm the sexy France. Bonjour belle"

"I'm Italy! Ciao!"

"Konnichiwa, I'm Japan"

"Hallo, I'm Germany."

"I'm Russia, привет."

" Hello love. I'm England." He finally said holding a hand out.

Amethyst took the hand, but and dragged England.

"Let's go to my house! I need to get my stuff! Before dark! That way we can take the airplane beck you your guys, place."

Everyone yelled in unison," THERE WAS A AIRPORT!"

"We could have left this place weeks ago!" France complained, offending Amethyst.

Russia glared at France, who felt chills going down his spine as he felt his presence. They all followed Amethyst to her house, which turned out to be a tree house. As the got closer to the tree house, A beauitful bird poked his head out and saw Amethyst. It cherped a silky melody and flew to her shoulder. It rubbed it's head on her cheeck and she cutely smiled. Her smile made everyone blush think." How cute.."

"This is my house, and this is Ellen. My pet bird. She sings beautiful songs and can grab stuff for me. Stay here everyone!" Ayumi said as she quickly climbed into her house and gathered all her stuff. There wasn't much anyways, all she had was clothing, and her ukulele.

"Ok! Done!" She saided as she held her small handmade suit case in one hand, and her favorite insterment in the other. The case was leather and bind together by a strong thread. It was a well made suit case. As for the ukulele, it was a small, wooden,soprano, which fit her perfectly.

"I didn't know you play the ukulele bella!" Italy said.

"Ukuleles are very popular in my country, so I learned how to play from my people."

There was a friendly mood going around between Italy and Amethyst. They talked about food, tradition, etc. Then Germany broke in asking a question.

"Not do disturb you or anything, but vho are you living with first and how long are you voing to stay?".

Airplane flew by over their head as Amethyst was solid stone, she completely forgot.

"Argh... who do I choose! argh!" She stressed more, but it quickly ended when she came up with an idea.

" I'll just go from tallest to shortest and I'll also stay with the person for a year, that way we can spend all the holidays together. Who is the tallest out of the three?..."

"Me first." Russia claimed.

" Then me." Germany said next.

"Which makes me last."

Amethyst looked at England. " Are you fine with that?"

"Sure I am, love. Save the best for last. Besides, 2 years will be gone in a flash."

Amethyst was about to say Thanks, but America came up to her, crouched down to her size and whispered something in her ears.

She nodded and looked at England with a warm smile," Thank you, Engwand!"

England blushed as red as a tomato, with the words still lingering in his head. "Engwand." He looked down at the ground with his hands covering his face, he thought Amethyst was so cute. England looked back at Amethyst telling her.

"You should call me Engwand for now on..."

America came up to England and put his hand on England's shoulder," England, you sound like a pedophile..."

"What do you mean.. You use to call me that too."

"Dude, that was when I was a kid.I'm a man now."

"I wished you stayed a kid."

"There you go again." America mocked.

"I don't mind, I probaly grow out of the name." Amethyst said." Come on you guys, the airport is close by! Let's go!"

Amethyst lead all the men to the airport where they each bought their own ticket back to their home country. The counter was too big for Amethyst to ask for two tickets, but Russia noticed and walked up to the counter and asked for the two tickets and when the deporting times. Luckliy the times were close so there was not much wait. Amethyst went to grab her stuff from the rotating belt and came back to Russia.

"I got my stuff and Ellen is in a cage."

"I'll hold your stuff and you bird, there is still time to go to the bathroom. You should go before we leave, da?" Russia said.

You can tell he would be annoyed if you were to cause problems. So Amethyst went to the bathroom and finished her busniess. Russia was right there was still time. She walked out of the bathroom and found Russia standing holding her stuff. There was no man as tall as him, wearing forgien clothing, and with diffrent skin tone. Amethyst's skin tone and everyone elses who lived in the country was tan, so Russia snow white skin stood out alot. Everyone was looking at him, all were scared of him from his creepy smile. You can feel the trembling going on from the floors. Amethyst rushed up to Russia, and tugged his coat.

"Let's go, we need to get to our plane!"

"Ok little sunflower."

"Let me carry my stuff, I'm tough enough!"

"It's fine, I'll carry it for you."

Though Russia looked scary enough to haunt your dreams, he was really nice and kind. Amethyst didn't see why people were scared of him. All she saw was a kind man.

As reached their plane , they climbed up the stairs and sat down on their plane sat number. Amethyst looked around to find a paphelt. "Welcome to Russia" It said, Amethyst read the pamphlet. It had wonderful facts about Russia and cool holidays. Their culture was fasicnating. She finished reading the pamphlet. She looked at Russia, who was still awake. She notice a strange atmoshpere, with people staring at Russia, all frighten, and trembling. She decided to ask why.

"Russia,I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but why are people afraid of you?"

" I don't know, it maybe because I look cold, and scary. Maybe I am..." Russia said in a depressed mood.

"I don't see why they would be scared of you, even though you may look cold, but you are really warm on the inside. If they really got to know you, they would know you are kind, instead of scary."

Amethyst grabbed his hand and took off his glove, she held his hand in hers. Russia was surprised by the act and went pink a little bit.

"See, you're really warm! You just need to figure out how to bring some of this warmth on the outside!"

Russia stared into her eyes and smiled, he lifted his hand fron her grasp and ruffled her short chocolate brown hair. "Thank you my little sunflower."

Amethyst smiled back at Russia and sat in her seat, really excited. She never experience snow before.

"I can't wait for Russia! I want to play in the snow!"

"You never been in the snow before?"

"Nope! Ellen and me never have!" You could hear a faint cawing in the pet room in the back.

"You can play in it when we get you proper clothes, da?"

"Ok..." Amethyst pouted.

Amethyst started to fall asleep, but she wanted to see the snow. Russia notice her eyes were drooping.

"You should go to sleep little sunflower, You will need the energy."

"But I want to see the snow.." Amethyst pouted, but she fell asleep before she knew it.

Amethyst woke up with her shivering like crazy! It was super cold! She looked out the window to see snow pouring down like rain. Only it looked beautiful, like little people dancing their way down to a fast beat song.

"R-russia... It's cold!"

Russia woke up from his slumber as well, and looked at her. She was still wearing her short sleved white dress with her fake flower still in her hair. Of course she would be cold! Russia open a compartment above their sit to look for a blanket. Luckliy, this airplane supplied blankets, since Russia was the coldest place in the world!

"Here, wrap this around you."

"Thanks!" Amethyst grabbed the blanket and wrapped herself like a burrito. It took a while, but she was warm.

"so nice... I love to snuggle in a blanket!" she smiled blushing happily.

Russia smiled back," Ve almost here so wait a little more."

Amethyst smiled out the window and wonder how her life was going to be now.

**Hey,hey how was it? Did you enjoy? I feel like I did better then my second story... that story was a mistake T-T...I have two stories to work on now! WOO! THE HARD WORK! I wonder if people even read the bold print...O3O please review, favorite, follow, or all the above! People, how do you det up a beta? Everyone who knows tell, me! I have someone kinda tell me, but i'm really confused... I know there are some people who hate spelling mistakes...**


	2. Russia's place

**Hey! I'm back with more. I'm exploding with ideas for this story! I just posted the first chapter recently and someone already reviewed it! I'm so happy! I'm give this person some credit! Give it up for Konoha-11-are-cool ! This person also told me that it was hard to understand Amethyst personality, so I'll explain it!**

_**She is playful, daring, brave, caring,sociable, and really weird( but in a good way, the one were you would like to be around).But she is clumsy when she is on the ground. She sounds wise because of experience. You may be thinking, she is a young girl, how much can she experience? More then you know...more then you know... I'll explain her life more through out the story...**_

**Now I do not own Hetalia nor any characters from Hetalia. So please Enoy!And I still don't know beta reader.**

Russia unlocked the door full of wonders. What awaited for the two? A really devoted girl named Belarus. Once the door opened, Belarus tackled the large Russian man, to his surprised yelled to go home!

"Big brother... marry me,marry, marry m-" Belarus looked at Amethsyt with jealous eyes.

"Big brother...who is she? I will kill her..."

Amethyst looked at Belarus with determination to befriend her. She stepped infront of Russia, stood her ground, yelled out," I'm a new country! Please to meet you! My name is is Konta, but I prefer you call me Amethyst! I will be staying here for a year, so please treat me well! You are very pretty!"

Belarus looked at Russia to see if it was true, that another person Russia could love, was going to stay here. Russia nodded and Belarus fell back in shock! She regained her balance and glared at Amethyst.

"If you try to take Russia way from me, I will kill you... Even if you have the same eyes as my big brother..."

Amethyst gulped and saluted at her," Yes Daishou!"

"Daishou?" Russia question.

"Before we left, Japan taught me some japanese. He told me to pratice learning diffrent languages. It's good for trading with other countries. Daishou means commander, or was it gang leader..." Amethyst put her finger on her chin and thought about it.

"I should teach you some of my launguage too..da?" Russia ask.

Amethyst beamed," Ok!" She was excited to learn new things.

Amethyst turned to the lady standing in front of them," What is your name?" Belarus looked at her not willing to say.

"Her name is Belarus, she is my younger sister." Russia said breaking Belarus' glare." I have an older sister too, but she doesn't live here. In fact you don't live here either, so GO HOME!" Russia said in a terifided voice.

After all the comotion of Belarus unwilling to leave, she finally went home. Russia showed her to her room while carrying old and new her stuff she got from shopping. Amethyst set the bird cage and Ellen on the bed and spun around the room. It was so big,at least it was bigger then her old tree house.

"~so big." Amethyst said as she fell onto the bed.

The phone rang near the bed, Russia was about to get the phone, but Amethyst reached it first.

"Moshi moshi?" Amethyst answered.

" Hey it's America! I need to talk to Russia dude! It's nice to hear from you man!"

"Danke! Me too!"

"Danke?" America asked.

" Germany for thank you."

"Dude? When did you learn?"

"Nevermind that, you need Russia right?" Amethyst handed the phone to Russia." It's America."

"Da? What do you want?"

"Hey man, I want to hold a world meeting at your place. That way everyone can meet Amethyst and it will be conivent for her. It that ok dude?"

"yeah, it's fine. I'll set it up."

"Cool dude! Set it up in four days! See ya man!" America hung up.

"What did he want?" Amethyst asked folding her clothes into the drawers.

" We are going to have a world confrence for you. You are going to meet every country that comes. It's going to be held here. In Russia."

Amethyst eyes burst opened, she was excited," Yeah! I can't wait!" She ran around, but suddenly fell face planting. Amethyst's eyes start to tear up.

"Ow... th-that h-urt..." She cried rubbing her nose. A tear fell, but she try to suck it up. Russia came over with a bandage and looked at her face. He peeled the bandage onto her nose and rubbed the bandage on.

"Better?"

"yeah... I'm sorry. When I'm not focused, I fall when I'm on the ground. I tried my best to not trip when you guys found me... I'm just too used to the swinging and jumping from tree to tree." Amethyst tried to smile, but she was wobblely in her voice. Russia comforted her until eventually she calmed down and was back to her happy self.

"Thank you Russia." Amethyst got up with pride," NOW! LET PLAY IN THE SNOW!"

Russia smiled and ruffled her hair," Wait until I make a few calls, then we can go, ok little sunflower." Amethyst nodded. " Good sunflower, my office is down the hall. If you need to don't hesitate to ask, da?" Amethyst nodded again.

Russia left again the room and closed the door. Amethyst returned to her bed and let Ellen out of her cage. She laid next to the pile of pillows and grabbed her ukulele, and played some chords and songs. It took a while, but Russia came back in the room with a small scarf in his hands.

" Put this on, ve are going now."

Amethyst put the scarf on in a heart's beat and put on her new coat and her boots and followed Russia out the bedroom and into the white snowy wonderland. Amethyst ran out into the snow and fell again, luckily it wa snow, so it didn't hurt.

"Hahahaha! The snow is cold!" Russia smiled as he was happy that Amethyst was enjoying herself. She made a snow angel and try to make a snow ball, but she didn't knew how.

"Russia, how do you make a snow ball?" Amethyst walked up to his with a pile of snow in her hands. Russia took the snow from her hands and demonstrated.

"You cup your hands and grab a pile of snow. You then squish it together into a ball."

Amethyst did what she was instructed and her result was an flat oval shape snow ball.

"This looks more like a foot ball, then a regular one." Amethyst pouted.

"You'll get better at it soon."

"Can we have a snowball fight? I hear from one of my people that it was fun."

"ok sunflower, but you vant to be careful. The snow is my friend. No one know it better then me."

They both made a pile of snowballs and forts. They drew a line where they weren't allowed to cross. Amethyst's fort wasn't very good, but it still stood, while Russia's was high class super tank of defense! There was no way Amethyst could throw the snowball from her fort, unless... They finish with their supplies of snow and stable forts.

"Ready?" Amethyst yelled," GO!" She throw right away at Russia but missed Russia thanks to his fort, she threw her snowballs until she ran low.

"My turn...kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkl" Russia chanted as Ayumi ducked into her fort laughing from the fun.

As Russia threw snowballs, The baltic countries unlocked the front door and brought in the groceries from the market. They heard noise coming from the backyard outside. All trembling, slowly walked to the backyard, to find Russia laughing. He was actually laughing! And with a strange little girl who looked of the age of 5. They all were scared, shocked, and frightened. Russia, the scariest man ever was laughing and having fun.

They continued to watch the raging battle between them. Russia made more snow balls but was expecting snowballs flying by, but he heard nothing. He looked up, and with a snowball in his hand, poke his head out. He looked around, there was nothing coming at him but the gliding wind and the dancing of the trees, wait TREES?

He looked up, but right when he saw a glimpse of Amethyst, he was struck with a snowball to the face.

"I got you! HAhaha!" Amethys laugh, but was knocked down by Russia's snowball throw.

"I guess we are both gone!" She laughed.

"Vonderful throwing skills." Russia said. As he did he heard a thump in the house. He walked into the house and found three countries have fallen from their chairs and looked up at Russia with fear. They trembled.

Amethyst followed him inside," Russia, who are these men?"

"My slaves..." Russia said with a creepy smile/glare. They froze in place, scared what he was about to do next. They finally spoke.

" I'm Lituaniana."

"I'm Estonia."

"And I'm Latvia."

In unision they stood and said," We are the Baltic States."

"My name is Konta, but I prefer you call me by my human name Amethyst. Nice to meet you."

"She is a new country. She is in my care for a year." Russia said.

They loosen their tension as they looked at Amethyst and back to Russia. But of course, Lavtia carelessly says.

"I never thought Russia was caple of having fun!"

"LATVIA! NO!" Estonia and Lituaniana bit whisper shout as Latvia just noticed what he just said.

Russia came closer to Latvia and placed his hand on Latvia. He then push on Latvia's head to make him shrink.

"Russia! I'm sorry! Don't make me short!"

Amethyst tugged on Russia's coat with a look of determination.

"Russia! You can make people shrink by going that?!"

"Do you want to try?" Russia ask.

"YEAH! That way everyone will be shorter then me! And I'll be the tallest!" She laughed with the courage of a conqueor. The three stood like stones, intimated by her spirit.

Russia looked at the baltic states, hinting them to kneel down. They did in mere seconds. Amethyst came to Estonia first and placed her hand on his head. At first she placed little weight on his head, scaring him, but to his surprise, she started rubbing his head. Then rubbed her cheek on his head.

"So soft and warm... I lost the will to make you guys shrink..." Amethyst said with a face just like Italy's.

"So cute, but weird..." It shocked the Baltics.

"Thank you for letting me pet your hair.. It so soft.." Amethyst said with a carefree face..," I'm going back outside, to make a snowmen army..."

She stopped in her tracks , which confused the men. She turned around to face then and asked," Do any of you guys know how to make a snowman?" All nodded.

"Help make my snowmen army then! the more, the faster" She said signaling everyone to follow. Everyone went outside and enjoyed themselves. After everyone was done, there was an army of smowmen of diffrent sizes and shaped. But there were these five snowmen that stood together, happily. They each represented each country there. The snowmen all looked happy.

Four days passed by fast as Amethyst learned about computers from Estonia, and their diffrent cultures from each other. They taught her some recipes to make and correct manners. They each taught her some of their language so she could talk to them in their home language.

Now was the day of the world meeting, the meeting primairly focused on her. Russia said the building would be warm so she vould wear her origanial clothing if she wanted. She did. She wore the white dress with the triangle collar, with a black ribbon typed underneath her collar. This was the thing she wore when she first meet the countries. She wanted the other countries to see her as the axis and allies first saw her.

She let her bird out of her cage, who flew to her shoulder, as loyal as ever. She ran out her door, carefully running to Russia's office. She knocked on the door and heard a come in. She entered and saw Russia buttoning up his coat. He walked up to Amethyst and asked," Are you ready to go?" She nodded.

They walked out of the office and out the door. The baltics were still getting ready, but they were arriving to the meeting in a diffrent car, so it was fine. They quickly walked inside the car and headed to the meeting.

The car pulled over to the front of a hotel. Russia and Amethyst came out of the car and went inside. She ran inside because she was excited to meet everyone, plus it was cold. Once she stepped inside, she was all warmed up. Russia and the bird came in and saw Amethyst staring at the lobby. There were fishtanks, a chandleir, painting, and beautiful engravings of Russia culture.

"Pretty.." Amethyst whispered. Russia held his hand out for her to grab. She grabbed the offered hand and they walked to the meeting together. Once at the front of the doors to the meeting, Amethyst stopped.

"Russia, can I ask a favor?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can I sit in your shoulders?"

"Huh?" Russia was confused.

"Well, everyone is probally tall and stuff so I want to be tall to. I don't like being short, I feel weak..." Amethyst pouted, but before she knew it, Russia grabbed her waist and placed her on his shoulders.

"Hold on then little sunflower."

" Don't you mean TALL sunflower!" Amethyst beamed.

Russia smiled and together they entered. Everyone in the room was staring at the two. Amethyst was so happy to be tall. She waved at everyone who looked at the fearsome two. Everyone brought their attention when they saw a bird swoop through the air and landed on Amethyst's head. She then did a power ranger pose to impress everyone, which kinda worked.

"Yo, Amethyst! Nice too see you again!" America came up to the two with paper in his hands," Whats with sitting on his shoulders?"

"I feel better when I feel tall. Why do you think I like climbing trees?"

"True." America shrugged.

England and Germany came up to them too and they all talked for a while, until it was time to start the meeting.

"YO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE MEETING!" America shouted, calming down, he continued." The Allies and Axis have discovered a new Country!"

America whispered to Amethyst," Go introduce yourself!"

Amethyst jumped down from Russia's shoulder and preformed a flip to impress everyone. She wanted them to like her, to accept her.

"Hello. I am the country of Konta, but I prefer my human name, Amethyst! I am a large southern island. Please to meet you. " She looked at her bird," And this is my best friend, Ellen. "

Prussia( who only came to the meeting to see the new country) noticed his bird flew off his head and to the new bird. The two birds looked at each other in confusion but then cherped happily to each other. Gil-bird flew back to his owner and sat back on his head again. Prussia stood up and yelled.

"keskeskeskes! You bird isn't as awesome as my bird, nor me!"

"Um.. That's cool, but I didn't ask for your opinion, please wait till after." Amethyst said but she meant it in the nicest way, she just didn't want people starting to shouting out things.

"Th-that was totally unawesome!" Prussia studdered blushing, from embarrassment as others laughed at him being told. One of the reasons why he didn't go to meeting much.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't mean it bably.. Oh on. I don't want people to dislike me..." she panicked.

She ran up to Prussia, who was looking at her," I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry . I really want to be fr-" She fell on the ground face planting again. She laid there for a moment while the room's laughter died away. She slowly sat up and started crying.

"I-i'm s-s-or-ry... I' d-din't me-an to h-urt yo-our fe-feeilngs.." She hic-huped. She started rubbing her eyes, wiping the tears. Her face hurt and she was worried he would hate her. " I-i just want to be-be frien-nds..."

Russia rush to her side and lifted her to his arms. He cradled her in his arms, showing compassion to her, and everyone. Everyone fell into the silence and stared at Russia hugging her. Russia rubbed her head and looked at Amethyst who was sniffling. He reached for a tissue at a near by desk and told her to blew her nose into it. She blew and He wiped her nose, throwing away the used tissue.

"Russia cares for someone?" Everyone thought to their suprise. Amethyst asked Russia to put her down. He put her small wobbling body down to the ground and she walked up to Prussia slowly.

" I-I'm sorry, for what I said. If you are not mad at me anymore... Can we be friends?"

Prussia felt all the eyes of countries pressuring him. He did feel bad for making her cry.

"I guess it was kinda unawesome of the awesome me. I guess we can."

Amethyst smiled and thanked him. She walked carefully back to the front of the meeting. She turned to the crowd and shouted with her sniffles gone. But instead with a serious face.

" I'm a crybaby, super clumsy when I'm on the ground, and really weird, but I mean well! I don't want to make any enemies. I don't want to fight countries when we could be friends and get along. To help each other. I know have my pros and cons, but I want to help everyone! No matter what the situation! " She bowed down to everyone and continued," So please! Reconize me, not as a country, but as a friend! Someone to depend on, someone who wouldn't go back on their word! Someone you can trust!"

She looked back up to find everyone silent from her speech. She left them speechless. She turned to see England giving her a thumbs up. She turned around from the sounds of appluasing behind her. She saw the movement of hand dancing in the crowd. She was so happy.

" Thank you all!" She smiled.

She walked back to the countries who had her back and told more about her country. For once, she felt like she had friends.

_**A year has passed for Amethyst and Russia. They had wonderful times together, but when you have fun... time goes by fast! Their time with holdiays were to always rememberedby the both of them. Now! Let's skip to the time when Amethyst has to leave Russia's place.**_

Amethyst carried all her stuff to the front of the door. She left most of her heavy clothing here, since Russia said to leave it here. He said it was going to be warmer at Germany, then at Russia. Russia followed behind Amethyst. Everyone in the house hold had already said their goodbyes to Amethyst.

"Little sunflower." Russia said. Amethyst focused her attention at him," Huh?"

"Please kept this scarf with you, da?"

Amethyst looked at the scarf, then back at him," It's the same red scarf you gave me the very first day we played in the snow." Amethyst started tearing up, but Russia prevented her from crying.

"Don't cry. I promise to visit you whe I can."

"Promise?" Amethyst asked.

"Da. I promise." Russia said.

Amethyst held a pinky out," Japan said this was their way of promising something."

Russia wrapped his pinky around her smaller pinky. They both smiled, but Amethyst wrapped her arms around his neck. Russia hugged back they stayed like that for a few minutes, when the doorbell rang. Russia let go and opened the door, letting in a tackling Italian man to grabb Amethyst.

" Bella! Ciao!" Itally hugged.

"Hi Italy." Amethyst responded

"Are vou ready to go?" Germany asked.

"Yeah." Amethyst said. " Come on Ellen." Ellen came flying to the car.

Just as they were about to walk out, Amethyst stopped.

"Wait, Russia, can you crouch down for me?"

Russia crouched down.

"Thank you. Please visit me soon." She pecked his cheeck, making the Russian man to slightly blush lightly.

Russia nodded and Amethyst ran back to the car. She waved back with her red scarf hanging around her neck. Russia waved back. She entered the car and each started at each other until the car was out of sight. Russia when back inside the house with a regret, yet happy feeling.

Amethyst turned to sit properly in the car. Germany, Italy, and Japan asked what she did at Russia's house. She told them all the good times they had, and stuff. They tested her to see if she still remembered some of their language, and they all talked. Once they arrive at the airport, got their tickets, and had her stiff checked, they all sat in the plane. As they were about to take off, she looked out the window and whipsered," Good bye Russia, may you be happy."

**Hey, how was second chapter? I knew right? I already finished the second chapter in the next day! I really wanted to write this story. I really like it. I'm sorry of the stroy was cheesy or anything you didn't like, you can tell me. Please Follow, favorite, or review. Mostly review. I like reviews. I feel so proud to read your comments. Thank you for supporting and enjoy the rest of your day.**


	3. At Germany's Place

**Hey hey hoo! Are you guys wondering how Amethyst is doing at Germany's place? I'm just wondering how long will it be til I run out of ideas, but fo not fret just yet, I think of new ideas as I sleep.( I hope that didn't sound creepy :T) Thank you everyone who has read my story! You guys are beautiful, no matter how you look! I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes once more. Still don't know about how to get a beta reader, but I'm trying! O3O Please take care of yourself and stay healthy! Get your daily doze of fanfics and enjoy! I do not own Hetalia nor any characters from Hetalia. Sorry if I make Amethsyt such a huge crybaby...**

_Amethsyt has been living with the Axis for 4 months so far. She had learned the men's personalities, their likes and dislikes, etc. Russia has visited her a couple times, scaring Italy everytime he came over. She has also noticed that Italy was scared of England... _

" ITALY! VOU STILL HAVE 9 MORE LAPS TO GO!"

Italy, Germany, and Japan were all training as Amethsyt sat in the grass, weaving a flower crown for herself. A cat came up to the now 6 year old girl, stroking it's fur against her leg.

"DONE!" Amethsyt said with acomplishment. She looked at the three men running, and felt bad for the Italian man falling in the back.

"If only England was here, Italy wouldn't be so far behind."

She looked at the cat that was stroking it's fur, and noticed the cat had bushy eyebrows, just like England. In fact, it looked alot like England. Too much alike, but luckliy because of this wonderful cat, Amethsyt thought of an idea to help Italy. She grabbed the england like cat and ran over the the men running.

"Italy! LOOK!" Amethyst yelled.

Italy turned around to find a small England following Italy. What he didn't know was that Amethsyt use magic to transform herself to look like England, sadly she wasn't able to copy his height just yet.

"NO! IT'S A SMALL ENGLAND! " Italy screamed running away faster, past Germany and Japan.

Germany turned around to find the suspicous small England like person chasing after Italy. Amethsyt was runningtrying to catch up to Italy, but she fell once more. She forgot to focus on her feet. She tripped, catching Germany's attention. Her magic fade away revealing the small, now wobbling girl. She had scrapped her knee and was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to cry... Germany ran up to the wounded girl and put his hand on her back, comforting her.

"Vre you alright?"

Amethsyt put her hand over she knee and lifted herself up." G-guess he fo-rgot I can use magic... At least I h-helped him." She faked a smile and a tear fell from her eye.

Germany slid his hand into his pocket and got a bandage out. He removed all the wrapping and placed the bandage on her knee.

"Thank you..." She mumbled.

The same England like cat come over to her and licked her hand. She laughed with a puffy eyes and a stuffy nose.

"So rough!" She laughed. She saw Italy come back from his lap and grabbed the cat. She walked over to Italy.

"Sorry for scaring you, I just felt bad that you were behind."

"Oh, it's alright bella! I got to past Germany." He noticed the cat," A kitty!"

Amethsyt let Italy hold the cat, but when Italy got a good look at the cat, he gave it back to her.

"It's looks like England..." he sobbed.

" I guess ve are done for the day." Germany sighed." Japan! Come back! Ve gong back!"

You could see a small figure bowing down and running back to the rest the the gang. Once Japan returned he greeted them they all started walking back. Amethsyt was still petting the cat in her arms when it jumped out of her arms and ran into a bush close by. Amethyst followed the cat and found someone hiding in the bushes. She looked in see England with twigs and leaves in his hair. He popped out.

"There you are Camelot Fitzpatrick Kirkland III!" He suspicously laughed.

Germany pointed a gun at Enlgand's head and yelled," What are you doing here!?"

"Looking for my cat!" England anwsered with his hand up on the air. Germany still had his gun pointed to his head. England sigh and blushed a little," And to check on Amethyst."

Amethyst smiled and tackled England" You came! Engwand , It's nice to see you!"

England blushed even more from the word 'Engwand'. He stood stiff as Amethyst swung around his neck.

"Engwand? Are you ok?" Amethyst asked.

"Yeah, It's just that you sound so cute when you saw that." He smiled.

Italy saw England come out of the bushes and hide behind Germany, shaking, which annoyed him.

"England, could you please leave. Vou can have your turn in 8 months" Germany said to make England go away.

" Fine.." England sighed. He looked back to Amethyst," See you in 8 months."

"Ok!" England put her down and started walking away with his cat" Meow!" the cat meowed at Amethyst.

"Bye ! Bye Engwand!" Amethsyt shouted. The four contries then turne dthe other direction and headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Amethsyt took her bath with Ellen, she went to the kitchen to eat. She saw Japan gathering ingretients to making Omuraisu( an omelete with fried rice on the inside). She run up to him, carefully and tugged his apron.

"What are you maike?" Amethsyt asked with a innocent face.

"Hello Amethyst-chan, I am making Omuraisu. Would you like to help?" Japan asked.

Amethyst nodded with excitment. She was always looking forward to learning new things about diffrent thing.

Amethsyt saluted to Japan and yelled," What would you like me to do Shirei-kan(Commander)?"

" Please beat the eggs." Japan said, handing her a bowl, chopsticks, and a couple of eggs.

Amethyst broke all the eggs into the white bowl and broke all the yok sacks with the chopsticks. She then stirred the eggs so there was no white part of the egg showing. Just for cetainity, she beat the eggs for a minute more.

"Japan, is this good enough?" Amethyst asked showing the bowl full of a yellow fluid.

"Yes, you did well." Japan nodded

He let the fried rice that was drenched in ketchup, sizzle in the pan at a low heat and brought out another pan. He put the pan on mid-low heat and poured oil on the pan. They both waited for the pan to heat up before they poured in the egg. Once the pan heated up, Japan poured the egg mixure, but not all. He was cooking for 4. Amethyst watched very carefully, not to get in the way, yet get a good view on what's going on.

After Japan finished making Omuraisu, he asked Amethyst to get Italy and Germany. She ran to Italy's room ,without tripping, first, only to find him playing with her bird, Ellen.

"Italy! Wash your hands, we're eating!" Amethyst said into the door.

"See you later, pretty birdy!" Italy sang, as the bird sang back to him, and flew out the door.

Italy got up and ran to the dinner room. Amethyst came out of the room and started going to Germany's room. Once she reached there, she knocked on the door. There was no answer, but there was mumbling going on in the room. Germany was talking to someone on the phone, since he was going " hmm, yeah, ok" . Amethyst waited till Germany hung up the phone , then she knocked again.

"Germany? It's time to eat." Amethyst said.

Footsteps aproached to the door, and swung open. Germany looked down at Amethyst as Amethyst asked," Germany? Who were you talking to?"

"I'll tell vou vhen we eat." he sighed, both walking to the dinner table.

Everyone was enjoying their dinner, Amethyst especially. She liked the mixture between the eastern and western flavors from the omuraisu. Germany discussed the topic of what happen on the phone.

" America just called and said he was having a party tomorrow."

"And?" Japan question, wondering what the conflict was.

" We need to go to the party, America has the important Documents we need. Only thing is almost everyone is going, and we need someone to take care of Amethyst. The only person I know who isn't going is my bruther, Prussia. Vut I don't really trust him to take care of her."

Amethyst butted in," Why can't I come with you then?"

"There vill be alcohol there. I don't vant you to accidentally get drunk."

"But there is alcohol here too."

"Yes, but there will be drunk countries giving you some. I would feel better if vou stayed here."

Amethyst looked back at her food and admitted defeat." ok, but I do not want to stay by myself. It's scary when your alone."

Germany looked at Japan for his anwser on whether Prussia should come or not.

Japan nodded."I trust Amethyst-chan will be fine with Prussia-san."

"Ok then, I'vl call my bruter." Germany sighed again.

"Too much sighing will decrease your life~ve!" Italy shouted with his hand raised.

"It's true." Amethyst sided with Italy, making him smile at her.

"Vhatever, I'm going to call my bruter." Germany stood up and put his dishes in the sink."Italy, It's your turn to vo the dishes."

"Yes commander!" Italy yelled.

Once evreyone finished their food, and Italy cleaned the dishes( with a little help from Amethsyt) Everyone did what they need to do, and they all turned in for the night.

The next moring, Germany, Italy, and Japan were all getting ready to fly to America, while Amethyst feed her bird and played with her bird, Ellen. The three waited next to the door for the the albino man to come crashing down on the door.

"Vhere is he! He is 5 minutes late!"

"Don't worry~ He will be here soon!~ve" Italy chanted, calming down, the impatient German.

They saw a car drive up to the curve and parked. A man with white hair and red eyes and a little bird with a little hat came out of the car. He had brought with him a backpack with his clothing for one day and night. And of course, He brought his laptop to blog. He came up to the door and knocked on the wooden door. Germany unlocked the door and left him in.

"Kesesesesese! WEST!Where is the beer!" Prussia claimed as Germany faced plamed himself.

"Bruther...You're here to take care of Amethyst while we are gone, not to drink up all my good beer and get drunk..."

"tch... You not being very awesome..." Prussia pouted.

"Bruther please... take good care of Amethyst while we are gone. If you can do that, I'll give you a pack of my good beer."

"Fine! Go to your party. If you see Austria drunk and going anything crazy, get me a picture. I want that on my blog."

"Fine, fine.." Germany said as Prussia turned to Italy.

"Ita-chan, Ita-chan! How have you been!" Prussia said in a cheerful tone.

"~ve... fine...Your bird is really cute."

"Huh, bird? Oh, this bird." Prussia lookes up at the bird with the cute little navy blue hat, chirpping really loud.

Flapping came in the backround, when the small, beautiful tropical bird flew to the room and to Prussia's little bird.

"Wait Ellen! Where are you going?" Amethyst came running out of her room and followed the bird.

She end up stumbling and falling in front of Prussia who looked at her, but picked her up. Tears fell from her face. Amethyst rubbed her forehead and try to suck up the tears.

"Jeez, you really are a cry baby." Prussia sighed and craddled her.

"I think we are fine with Prussia babysitting her." Japan whispered in Germany's ear.

"I guess so." Germany exhaled.

"Hey, don't cry anymore.. the awesome Prussia is here now!" Prussia turned to the men who were watching him craddle a little girl." Hey! Don't you guys need to go get me those pictures!"

"Ok... Bye bruther. Oh there are some pancakes and maple syrup in the kitchen. You can help yourselves. Bye bruther." Germany said before leaving the door.

"Bye Amethyst-chan."

"Bye Prussia! Bye Bella!"

"Ok, bye West, Japan. Bye Ita-chan!" Prussia closed the door and looked down at the sniffling girl in his arms.

"Are you done crying? I want to eat the awesome pancakes."

Amethyst stood silent for a bit, but nodded. As the birds flew to a room Prussia let the her down from his arms and put his bag near the couch. He brought out his laptop and turned it on. Amethyst looked at the machine, unsure what it was. She stared at it as PRussia when to the kitchen and heat up the pancakes. He brought the pancakes out and poured maple syrup on the fluffy pancakes. He hummed his song about him being so awesome and walked back the the couch in the living room. He noticed Amethyst staring at it attentivly.

"What is this?" Amethyst said not with sadness anymore, but wonder.

"It's my laptop. I use it to blog." Prussia chuckle as he sat down and clicked on the internet.

"Woah! The thing changed!" Amethyst said hiding behind his back.

"You really don't know about technology much."

"I guess not. My country does have some technology, but not like this! I want these at my country!" Amethyst bounced up and down.

Prussia logged in to his blog and check the comments, he responded to them. He looked into his bag and pulled out a camera. He took a pic of his pancakes, which were still steaming, and looked at Amethyst to see if she knew what a camera was. All he found was a little girl drooling a little. He took a picture of her face, the flash startled her.

"KESESESESE! Your face is too funny!" Prussia said as he looked at his camera to look at the picture of her face.

He found the picture, but started blushing... The picture he took of her made her look like a little puppy who was startled, but the innocent look made it look so cute.

"c-cute..." Prussia mumbled covering his face. Amethyst looked at him with a confused look, but tugged his shirt.

"May I have some pancakes as well? Amethyst looked at him with puppy eyes.

Prussia stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen and grabbed a fork. He came back and handed it to her.

"I don't want to do too many dished so lets just share. I got alot anyways."

Amethyst smiled and nodded. She sat next to Prussia and they eat the pancakes together. Prussia connected the camera with the laptop through a cable. He uploadedf the pictures he took, especially the picture with Amethyst looking like a lost puppy. He edit the picture by adding doggy ears and a dag tail.

"Warum sehe ich aus wie ein Hund?"( why do I look like a dog?) Amethyst asked in german, surprising Prussia.

"When you learn German?" Prussia asked as he added finishing touches on the picture of Doggy Amethyst.

"Germany taught me! I learn some languages as I meet new people. It's good for trade."

"So west taught you... DONE!" Prussia showed Amethyst the picture of her in her dog like form.

Amethyst looked at the picture with amazment." WOAH! I didn't even need to transform and you already got me in my form, but not all the way... Amazing!"

Prussia looked at the girl" You can transform?"

"Yeah! I can preform magic! My people are #1 when it comes to magic! It helps us stay hidden so no one hurts us!"

Amethyst ran to her room, leaving Prussia wondering how she can. She came back to Prussia with a book in her hands. Flipping the pages, she slammed her finger at the spell. She looked around for a piece of paper and a pencil. She found some in the drawers near the wall and drew the magic pentagon in the book. She looked at Prussia and told him to close him eyes, he closed them shut. He heard unknown chanting and dim light flashng.

" oh no! Did I do it wrong? Prussia don't look! umm...ummm" Amethyst panicked as she looked in the book to see what went wrong.

Prussia got tired of waiting and opened his eyes, he discoverd Amethyst had dog ears and a tag that wagged left to right. He blushed at the cute sight he was seeing before his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THEM CLOSE!... Whatever... It's not going to last very long" Amethyst yelled and Prussia picked her up, keeping a distance between her and him.

He noticed that she also had one sharp tooth, like a dog, but only one. He set Amethyst on the couch and scratch her head. Amethyst's face went to a happy calm face like Italy's when he eats pasta. He took a picture of herItaly like face with his cellphone. He capture the picture and sent it to Germany right away with caption saying.

" Hey west! Amethyst turned into a half dog. It's so awesome!" Prussia sent the pic and waited for his bruther's response.

**Meanwhile with Germany, Italy, and Japan. **

"Here is the water you asked for." A flight attendent said to Germany.

"Thank you." Germany said as he drank. They were on their way to America when his phone vibrated.

"Who is it?" Japan ask.

Germany pulled out his phone." Its bruther. He sent me a picture."

Germany sipped some of his water as he looked at the picture. It was Amethyst with dog ears and a wagging tag. Germany spit some of his water in shock of cuteness and dogs.

"Are you ok?" Japan and Italy looked at him.

Japan looked at the picture and froze.

"Germany-san.. please send me that picture." Japan said.

Italy looked over and sang," Me too!"

"Vhat is my bruther doing with her?!"Germany shouted as a fligth attendent came over to hush them. They all said sorry and turn back to the phone. A ding rang again, with prussia sending him another text.

"So worry west. She said it would last long... kesesesese.. Wish you were me right now, probaly."

Germany face palmed his face. It was true he did want to see this in person, but so would Japan and Italy. He texted back," Bruther you better be taking good care of her. If not, no beer and wurst. Ever."

**Back to Prussia and Amethyst, who turned back to normal. Time has past and it now 7:00pm. Prussia and Amethyst went out to the shopping area and he took picture of everything he thought was awesome. Amethyst had a fun time discovering new things and how Prussia reacted to dogs. **

"Kesesesese! I got alot of cool pics for my blog!" Prussia bragged as Amethyst daze into the streets still wondering why her spell went wrong.

Prussia looked at his watch." We should get home. I want to watch a movie with all this food!"

"May I watch with you?" Amethyst asked. She didn't have anything to do after all.

"I guess, if your man and awesome enough like me!" Prussia boasted.

"I am man enough! And awesome enough too!" Amethyst shouted.

A big dirty looking dog came up to her and sniffed her arm, making her squeal," Eeepp!" She grabbed Prussia's jacket.

"You're totally man enough." Prussia mocked as Amethyst got a better look at the dog.

She said sorry to the dog, who licked her face with a happy face. She giggled.

They started walking home stopping by little food stands and buying more food for the movie. Once they reached home, Prussia landed the food on the coffe table and dug into his backpack as Amethyst went to her room and grabbed some blankets. The two bird were in her room the whole time. Chirping to ech other and sinong, but they had fallen asleep.

Amethyst came back to the living room where Prussia put the cd in the slit and played the disk. The cd boomed with thunder and rain. The dvd Prussia wanted to watch was a horror movie that took place in Germany. Amethyst set the blanket down and looked at the screen. She was shaking with nervousness. She didn't handle scary movies well, but Prussia started the movie. She didn't look up till movie started talking. She looked up to the screen and saw a group of teenagers going to a house. Whatever they were doing, grabbed her attenion.

"I heard this house was home to the infamous murder..."one of the cast warned as they group of

"Yeah, but my dog ran in here. I need to get him home before my parents findout! If I loose that dog and they found out..." The male teenager gulped," I think I would rather face the murder, then them..."

Amethyst couldn't stare away from the movie. She was just standing there watching when Prussia intrupted her focus.

"Oi, if you wanna watch, sit down."

Amethyst nodded and laid the blanket to cover both of them. She wanted to look away, but the movie was really good. Prussia and her finished the whole movie together. She winced at some parts of the movie. Especially when they found the dog, it's body was cut open with guts spilling out. In the dog's blood, someone wrote on the wall" You are all going to hell..."

"See! The rumors are true! Now we are going to be tortured, till we die!"

Those words echoed in Amethyst mind as she shivered on her way to her room. It was 9:17pm, and she was tried, but the movie was stained into her mind. She just couldn't forget the movie. She rolled up the blankets to her chin, turning off the lamp. She tossed and turned, trying to sleep, but she was too scared to sleep. Not after she had saw the scene with the group sleeping. Some of them were taken away from the murder while they slept.

She opened her eyes and looked around, though she was nothing, she hear tapping on the glass. It was only a tree branch, but she was too teriffied to sleep alone. she grabbed her pillow and leaving the room. She knew Ellen and Gilbird were sleeping downstairs, don't ask why, so she didn't want to disturb their sleep. She slowly walked though the halls and looked for Prussia's room, which was fairly close by. She looked down at his door and saw the lights were still on, Prussia was still awake. She knocked on the door.

"Come in..." He replied.

"Uh..." Amethyst mumbled as she opened the door. " Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"huh? Oh.." Prussia snirked," You're too scared to sleep by yourself, aren't you?"

"..." She looked down in embarrssment, but nodded.

Prussia mocked," Guess you can't handle a little horror!"

He stopped mocking after he saw her face looking depress, as if she was ashamed to be scared.

He sighed," Go ahead and put your pillow on the bed..I won't be long."

Amethyst's face beamed like a sun as she ran up to the bed, flying herself into the fluffy bed. After a few post of pictures and a few more clicks, Prussia closed his laptop and yawned. He turned to him bed and saw Amethyst still wake. Prussia climbed into bed and turned the lights off. Amethyst whimpered.

"Don't worry. The Awesome Prussia is here to protect you!" Prussia shouted, yet it calmed her down a bit.

After a moment of silence, Amethyst whispered," I can't sleep..."

Prussia shuffled to Amethyst and said," Then I'll use my awesome counting skills to help you sleep. With the awesome me counting, you'll fall to sleep in no time!"

"I'm counting on you to."

Prussia started the counting of sheep.

"one sheep, two sheep. three sheep, four sheep..." when Prussia finished counting, he looked down to see that his counting skills worked. Amethyst was sound asleep.

"Kesesesesesese...I am such an awesome counter!" Prussia whispered to himself.

He brought full attention to Amethyst and stared at her for a bit. She looked so cute asleep! Prussia heard shivering coming from the girl, Amethyst was cold. Prussia smiled a little and wrapped his arm around the small country. She stopped shivering, in fact she hugged his arm back and was wearing a faint smile. Prussia drifted off into his thoughts and fell asleep.

The birds and bees danced in the sky, as the sun watched over the two who were still sleeping. Amethyst and Prussia ended up in weird postions as they slept though the morining. Amethyst was upside-down with her leg on top of Prussia's stomach, and Prussia's legs and arms were hanging out from the bed.

A doorbell rang from downstairs, for Germany,Italy, and Japan were back from America. Germany had gotten the documents he need from America, but they weren't in order. He knocked as no one answered the door.

"Vhy is no one opening vhe door?" Germany groaned.

"Maybe they are having a siesta~" Italy concluded.

"Hai Germany-san. They could still be sleeping."

Germany rang the doorbell again and again till Prussia woke up and sluggishly walked down the stairs. He opened the door and stared at the tall Germany man. He blinked

"Oi West! You're Home! Where's the beer you promised?"

"Vhere is Amethyst?"

"She's still sleeping, I can wake her up for you..."

"No, itv vine.. Zhanks for taking care of her."

"No problem West... I actually like it.. She's a good kid." Prussia smiled.

A small kid walked down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Everyone brought their attention onto her.

"Good morning..." Amethyst slurred, but snapped out of it when she saw Germany, Japan, and Italy standing in the room next to the door

She came up to them and bowed," OH!O kaeri nasai!Willkommen zu Hause!Benvenuti a casa!( Welcome home)"

"Tadaima Amethyst-chan." Japan bowed back.

"Vow did my bruther treat you?" Germany asked.

"We had a lot of fun together! He introduced me to laptops and blogs!" She smiled.

Bella~ Did you miss me~"Italy sang" I'm so jealous Prussia got to see you like a cute doggy ve~"

Amethyst blushed and just nodded with Italy Italy squeezing his cheek against her's.

**Prussia stayed for a bit more before he had to leave. Amethyst got teary when he had to leave, but Prussia promised to return again. His Gilbird and him left the house. **

**As time past, The three men taught her more about their culture, but the one that stood out the most was Japan's culture. She ask so many question about Japan, that some question Japan didn't know. He taught her about Vocaloids and Anime/manga. He successful converted her into a minor Otaku. She really liked manga and anime. Christmas together was fun as well and any other day. **

**Now we time skip to the day when Amethyst leaves the trio and goes to England.**

"Did you get all your stuff Amethyst-chan?" Japan asked.

Amethyst doubled check her things and gave him a thumbs up.

"Vahh!I'm going to miss you! Visit often!~"Italy cried, making her tear up a little.

"Vere are some znacks for the trip." Germany handed the food to her.

"Thank you very much for taking care of me." Amethyst bowed.

The doorbell rang, but instead of England brusting open the door, it was Prussia!

"Kesesesese! You didn't think I wouldn't say good-bye to you!" Prussia boast.

"Its the awesome Prussia!" Amethyst encouraged, whiched made him feel better about himself. She ran up to Prussia and hugged him, he hugged back.

"It's totally un-awesome you have to leave."

"I need to though... England is going to help train my magic skills. Plus there is somwthng about him I can help him with."

The doorbell rang again, and this time, it was England. Germany opened the door for him.

"Ello love. You ready to study magic?"

"Yeah.." Amethyst said.

"Wait! I need to give you something, I almost for got!" Japan stopped them. He ran to him room and back to Amethyst with books in his hands.

"Here are the next volumes of you favorite manga. Read them on the trip please."

Amethyst looked down at the three volumes and looked back up and attacked Japan with a hug.

"Thank you Japan! Thank you so much!"

Amethyst released Japan from her grasp and put the books in her backpack she got from christmas. England grabbed her only suit case and brought it into the car. She followed him outside and into the car. Before the car started rolling, she lowered the window and poped her head out.

"Please visit me sometime! You too Prussia!" She moved her head back in with England sitting next to her. The car started moving and off they went to England."

_**How was it... I hope you enjoyed the story. I had to add England for a bit in the beggining. I love England, he is my favorite. I'm sorry for all the spelling mistakes( no beta reader, nor spelling check) and sorry it took along time for me to make. I had finals and stuff. I'm going t work on the next chapter of my other story so check it out too! I'm so tired. Please review, favorite, follow, or all the above. But mostly REVIEW! I love getting reviews from people, no matter what they are( unless they are those haters comments, your kind is not welcomed) If you have advice and something is bothering you about the story( beside spelling I know) Then tell me. I'm also sorry that I didn't so much accents. I'm not to good at them... I might not do them maybe...It matter is if I want to or not.**_

_**Please enjoy your day. Have a good one! SMELL YA LATER!**_**(O.O) Gary mother fuckin Oaks**


End file.
